Musical Drabbles
by orangesofsymmetry
Summary: Just some short Phan drabbles based off a meme that's been floating around for a while. Loads of fluff, some angst, character death, suicide and lots of AU goodness. I also listen to way too much Muse. Don't judge me, k?
1. Chapter 1

**MUSICAL DRABBLES OH YISS YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT**

**The meme is:**  
**Put your iPod/iTunes on shuffle and write a short fic on the first ten songs. When the song ends, you must move on. (I changed it a bit, and used 15 songs.)**

**This is nicked from the wonderful gals on MS over on livejournal 3**  
**The amount of Muse that showed up was like 'omfg ipod do you even have anything else?' I honestly was surprised at how much Muse came on shuffle. And it's all from The 2nd Law I was like 'WHAATT?'**  
**Also, I recommend that you listen to the song at the same time as you read, but you don't have to.**  
**Tbh, my musical taste is really obscure so you'll probably be all like 'woah who even is that lol' as you're reading this so yeaaahhh let's go**

**WARNINGS: mentions of character death, suicide, some angst, and loads of fluff.**

**1) Explorers - Muse**

"Phil? Do you ever just want to escape?"

Two confused celurean eyes raised from the laptop screen and stared into a pair of chocolate brown irises.

"Like, do you ever just want to break free from society, from this world? Like you're trapped in a place you don't belong?"

Phil placed his laptop onto the sofa, shuffling closer to Dan.

"Are you okay, Dan?" He asked softly.

Dan nodded.

"Just getting philosophical, is all." He shrugged. "I don't know, I just feel sometimes like everything is wrong."

Phil pulled Dan into a sweet embrace, pulling Dan's head onto his shoulder and tangling his fingers in the brown locks.

"But this... This will always be right." He snuggled further into Phil's neck. "You're my freedom."

**2) Madness - Muse**

Phil was gone.

They'd had one of their stupid arguments again, and Phil had stormed out.

Now Dan had been left alone, to ponder his own actions.

He couldn't even remember what the fight was about, it was always something stupid. _The dishes aren't done, you left your socks out, where are the keys?_

The door opened and Phil ambled in, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Dan." He muttered softly.

"Me too, Phil."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that they fell into each others arms, because, no matter what, they needed each other's love.

**3) The Lost Art Of Keeping Secret - Queens Of The Stone Age**

PJ knew.

Dan couldn't take that back.

PJ knew everything.

He knew how Dan loved Phil, how each time Phil's blue eyes would latch onto his, his heart would throb and how his laugh sent him into a beautiful place.

But PJ had promised not to tell.

He had also broken that promise.

Now Phil knew.

But Phil wasn't angry.

No, the soft, tender kiss that had ghosted his lips was far from anger.

PJ had done the right thing.

**4) Follow Me - Muse**

The blade dropped to the floor.

Angry, rasied welts of red marred the pale skin of his forearm. Crimson blood trickled in small streams from the cuts.

Phil stared.

The destruction was beautiful.

It reminded him of how he had lost the only one he had loved. He remembered the scarlet of blood and the shattering of glass and that was all.

Dan had told him to always be with him, to follow him.

That's why Phil picked the blade up again, and dragged it harder against his wrist.

**5) Endlessly - Muse**

Hopelessly, he watched as Dan fled from him.

That was it; the end. He had lost his everything he ever needed. He had lost his love.

Phil hadn't expected him to react to his admission like that. He had expected a perfect ending with a soppy kiss and soft murmurs of love.

But he was wrong.

He'd had to watch as Dan silently packed his things into a bag, refusing to meet his eyes.

Now he was gone.

Into the silence of the London air, he whispered, hardly audible under his breath:

"I'll love you endlessly."

**6) Space Dementia - Muse**

"You make me sick." He screamed. _I love you._

"I despise you, get out!" _Please stay._

"I'll never love you!" _I've always loved you._

And the door shut onto Phil's face, heart splitting into splinters at Dan's words.

It was meaningless, the God's had decided; they would always be torn apart.

**7) I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor - Arctic Monkeys**

From opposite the bar, he could feel a pair of eyes on him.

A sly glance over his shoulder proved it to him; he was being watched.

He sent a flirty smile in the man's direction, beckoning him with cool blue eyes.

A drink was pushed up on the bar towards him, and the server nodded towards the man, who was still staring unashamedly from the other side.

His own blue eyes met the brown of the stranger's and he beckoned to the swirling energy of the dancefloor.

A quick nod and then they shoved their way through the swirling crowd.

**8) Starlight - Muse**

He would always be not good enough, always searching for something he would never find.

All he needed was someone to love him, someone that cared.

He needed love.

That's why he was leaving. He just needed to get away.

The train was moving slowly, snow falling quickly outside the carriage. It was rapidly filling up, business men and busy mothers all taking their seats.

A man, with shining brown eyes and a beautiful smile sat opposite him.

"Hi, I'm Dan." He said softly.

And that was the day that Phil found love.

**9) Still Take You Home - Arctic Monkeys**

He wanted Phil. He needed Phil.

He couldn't have him.

That's why he was here, in a random back alley with some woman he had forgotten the name of.

She wasn't what he wanted, but he'd still take her home.

He wanted the masculine beauty of Phil, his shining eyes and soft raven hair. It's all he'd ever wanted.

But he couldn't have it.

So he had resorted to her and she would have to do.

**10) Exogenesis: Symphony Part Two (Cross-Pollination)**

"What's your final wish, Phil?" Dan asked him.

"You." He gasped. "Always you."

Then Dan's lips were against his own.

A shared: "I love you," then Phil boarded the ship, always looking back at the ever shrinking silloutte of Dan.

He would never see him again, never share another kiss, another laugh.

He had been chosen to go, the hopes of the human race pinned onto his broad shoulders. He had to go, even if it meant leaving everything behind.

The doors shut, obscuring his view of Dan.

He would forever remember his face; the look of pure desolation on his perfect features.

It would haunt him until he died; alone, in orbit of a dead planet.

**11) F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E - Pulp**

It hit him with a force he could not argue with. The crushing feeling washed through his body with an intensity he could not stop.

It was so unexpected, so strange, so new that he couldn't do anything.

_Why me? Why you?_

And why did it have to be Phil?

_It's not convenient, no._

Love never strikes when called for, always when least expected.

It always strikes when you think you don't need it, but proves you wrong. You always need it, always.

Dan needed it.

He needed Phil.

**12) Switchblade Smiles - Kasabian**

_Can you feel it coming, can you feel it coming?_

The radio was playing as they cooked. "Yeah, Phil can you feel _it_ coming?" Dan teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Phil's adorable high pitched giggled filled the kitchen. "Dan!"

"Yes?" Dan said innocently, batting thick eyelashes in his direction.

"Ugh, you know what I mean!" He said, hitting Dan with the tea towel.

Dan laughed.

"Yes." Phil answered softly, winking in Dan's direction, then returning to the pancakes.

Dan's mouth flew open and he stared at his boyfriend, astonished. "Kinky." He muttered.

**13) #1 Crush - Garbage**

He _needed_ Dan.

His body felt an everlasting need for him. He always needed to be near to him, he always needed him by his side.

Everything made him think of him, everyone.

He would do anything for him. _Anything._ He would destroy everything, tear his own heart apart, just for Dan to notice him.

_I would die for you,_

_I would kill for you,_

_I would steal for you,_

_I would do time for you,_

_I would wait for you,_

_I make room for you,_

_I'd sink ships for you,_

_To be close to you._

**14) Do You Want To - Franz Ferdinand**

"Do you want to?" He asked.

The smile that spread across Dan's face was the widest he'd ever seen.

It's what he'd always wanted, a date with the human personification that was Phil. He was so lucky.

He could never refuse, he could never say no to Phil's shy request, ever. He would never say no to the one he would love.

**15) Misery Business - Paramore**

She had wanted him, taken him from him.

She was never going to get Phil from him. _Phil was his_.

She had tried, so, so hard to break them up, to make them stop loving each other, but it was all in vain.

Phil loved him.

He had been concerned at first, scared that Phil would fall into her traps, but it seemed that Phil always wanted him.

He didn't care for her figure or tight skirt.

And now Dan had Phil in his own arms, and everything he ever wanted. He had his love and she was just a whore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Musical drabbles are fun. I write for pleasure so naturally there had to be more. This time I stuck to the rules and there's only ten. The rules are on the previous chapter if you want to participate.**  
**Artist that came up the most this time seems to be Arctic Monkeys. Yay.**  
**Also, if any of you read /Bucket List/, I'm writing another part. If anyone would be open to reading more of that particular work, just give PM me or review idk I don't mind. And, if you have any song recommendations I would love to hear them, I really need to broaden my musical taste.**

**WARNINGS: character death, some angst, but not as much fluff as before.**

**1) Kiss Of Life - Friendly Fires**

I watched as they pulled him from the ocean. The waves had been crushing, overwhelming and effortlessly strong, all consuming with endless energy.

They had dragged him away from me, down, down, deeper, further from my grip. I had been screaming, howling, wailing and they had come, wading through the shallows, then swimming when the waves got deeper, swift strokes parting the water that suddenly seemed so icy.

One of them had pulled me back onto the beach, restraining me from running back to save him.

But then they'd been swimming back, dragging his limp body along with them and it had hit me.

It was like a kick to the gut and I curled over, clutching the wound that was never really physically there and I felt burning tears spill over along my cheeks but really I felt nothing. Nothing at all.

I was just consumed by the pain, it was all too much. The lifeguard told me what I already knew.

It was too late.

**2) Crying Lightning - Arctic Monkeys**

It was a small, 24 hour cafe, with unpleasant wait staff, with bored expressions and tapping fake nails.

It was right next to the train station, an ideal location, one would say, but not if your city was as much of a shit tip as this one.

I had lived here all my life, enduring hoardes of chavs, graffitied walls and council estates. Tracksuits and Nike trainers. Hoodies and gangs that were nothing more than wannabe's. Petty muggings and real, scary knife crimes. Homophobia, racism. Discrimination. The city thrived off it.

And yet you caught my eyes from across the table, sliding a bag of pick n' mix in my direction.

And from inside the little rundown cafe we watched as an ice cream van pulled up on the curb and crowds of kids pestered the vendor. Little shits.

Your brown eyes reassured me, though.

We'd be escaping this hole of poverty soon.

**3) Vow - Garbage**

You're using me.

I'm not an idiot, Dan. I know that there's others. I don't know how many, I don't care.

I'm angry, Dan, so angry.

It's okay, I'm going to get you back.

I'm going to knock you down, shatter those realities because if you believe that you could do that to me you'd be wrong.

_Oh poor, innocent, little Phil, got himself cheated on._

It's not okay Dan. You know nothing about me, you don't know me at all.

And when I think about it don't know you either.

But I'm glad, if you think that it's acceptable to do that to me then I think I'd rather avoid you.

But I still love you, I'll never stop.

_I can't stop when it comes to you._

**4) From The Ritz To The Rubble - Arctic Monkeys**

The clubbing scene in Sheffield was certainly alive.

They'd been visiting friends and decided to go out, in the intention of having a good night.

So many people had tried to rough them up, raising fists and shouting threatening words. Typical Yorkshire.

Even the bouncers were cunts.

And the girls, they were awful, sick creatures with the only intention of getting out of their dresses.

It was still a competition; who could pull first?

And Dan was about to make his move. He wandered casually over to the bar, tapping the raven haired figure on the shoulder.

And then turned and he was assaulted by blue eyes. Phil's blue eyes. And he pressed his lips against Phil's and smiled as he felt Phil kiss back.

Then he pulled away.

"I win."

And then they laughed, because indeed he had.

**5) Glorious - Muse**

I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I'm holding your face in my hands, caressing your cheeks, pale ivory but so perfect. I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to say that, to do that.

Please, I believe in you, do you believe in me?

I'm like a stranger, a person neither of us really know anymore.

What have I done?

But I love you and I know you love me or you would have pulled away by now. Phil I love you, I'm sorry.

Please stay.

**6) Times Like These - Foo Fighters**

She left me. I thought I loved her. I thought she was the one.

But then she broke my heart, she left me, shattered me.

But you were always there, Phil. And only now I'm realising that I'm falling again.

I told myself I would never love again, that it is a painful and dangerous experience that I should be wary of and avoid.

But your kindness, your support, your _love_ is my everything.

Phil, I'll love you properly one day.

I'm learning, Phil, _I'm learning to love again_.

**7) Big Freeze - Muse**

You were shocked. That was to be expected, of course. Your best friend loving you is something that no one is prepared for.

Undoubtedly, you left for a bit, cleared your head.

But then you came back.

But why are you here? Do you really feel the same? Do you really love me back? Or are you just here to prove a point?

Don't let this ruin us. We were perfect, beautiful. Don't let this ruin your heart, don't let this ruin us.

Let's just stay the same? Maybe we can carry on, forget how I feel. Move on and forget?

But then you place a tender kiss on my lips and I forget what I was ever thinking.

The kiss, it means so much more than anything you could ever say, it's magic. Out own little bit of magic.

And the sunshine is ours forever, if we promise to keep it in our hearts.

**8) On Your Own - Blur**

Dan,

Do you remember that time when we went the sea together? And we sat on the pier together and we drank lemonade and it we were happy?

The sun was shining, arcade games spinning, children squealing, but we were in our own perfect, serene little bubble, our happy place.

Don't you remember?

Isn't that time reason enough to see that I'm not bad, I was never that bad. Let's go back there.

_Don't leave me alone,_ Dan. I just want to stay with you. I really love you and I want to stay with you, no matter what.

Love always seems too end that way, right? Let's be the exception.

What do you say, take me back?

Love, Phil.

**9) Plug In Baby - Muse**

Muse was blasting from the tv, power guitar riffs, hypnotizing bass lines and rousing drum beats.

On screen, Matt Bellamy was jumping and spinning, knee sliding and fist pumping, strumming with an intensity only he could manage.

In the safety of his own home, so was Dan Howell.

And, just hidden from his view behind the door frame, there was Phil, secretly videoing him with his camera, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. He watched as Dan's lanky body flailed around and stifled another giggle as he watched his boyfriend stumble over his own feet.

That night, the internet was treated to a hilariously awkward clip of Dan's dance.

The caption of the video?

_Thanks for the flour in my hair-dryer, I loved it. You're so funny. Great prank. Is this payback? I think so. Love Phil xoxo_

**10) Mine Eraser - The Black Keys**

_Don't let it be over._

When you get rejected, you always come to me. That always makes me feel better, because it makes me feel wanted. Not wanted in the way that I want you to be, but anything is worth it now.

I used to think that maybe one day you'd fall for me too, that maybe we could fall together and it would work out.

But I'm just your mind eraser.

I just help when she gives you trouble.

But there doesn't seem like any trouble anymore, you're moving out, you're moving in with her.

But I need you. I love you.

_Don't let it be over._


End file.
